japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Junko Takeuchi
Junko Takeuchi (竹内 順子) born on April 5, 1972. She is a Japanese voice actress employed by OGIPRO THE NEXT Co. Inc. Taking a well-trod path by many voice actresses, she often voices young male characters with generally very quirky, and goofy personalities. Her most knownable roles is in Naruto Shippuuden/Naruto, where she plays the main character, Uzumaki Naruto. Including with the Medabots anime as Metabee, and in the Inazuma Eleven franchise as Endou Mamoru. And lastly with the 1999 version of Hunter X Hunter, where she plays the main character, Gon Freecss. She is also the Japanese voice of Gumball Watterson in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anime Leading roles in bold. *Ask Dr. Rin! - Yue Konishi and Tenshin *Beast Wars Neo - Break *Beast Wars Second - Moon *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Takeshi Sawada (Young) and Hajime Taki (Young) *Children Who Chase Lost Voices from Deep Below - Mimi *Claymore - Noel *Dennou Bukenki Web Diver - Naoki *Digimon Adventure - Gomamon, Bukamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Frigimon, Gekomon, Sukamon, Deramon, Yokomon Villagers, Pagumon, Divermon, Garbagemon & RedVegiemon *Digimon Adventure 02 - Gomamon, Ikkakumon, YukimiBotamon, Yue Hong, Floramon, Kiwimon & Zudomon *Digimon Frontier - Takuya Kanbara, Agnimon, Vritramon, Ardhamon, Kaiser Greymon & Sussanomon *Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time - Takuya Kanbara & Gomamon *Full Moon o Sagashite - Taiki *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star - Kenta Hoshino *Gintama - Daigoro Kitaouji (Ep. 188 & 216) *Hanada Shonen-shi - Hanada Tokuko *Highschool of the Dead - Rika Minami *Hoopa The Mischief Pokemon - Baraz (Young) *Hunter × Hunter (1999 Version) - Gon Freecss *Inazuma Eleven - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO - Endou Mamoru & Mecha Endou *Jewelpet - Toor, Tata & Lapis *Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Lambo (Young) *Kyou Kara Maou - Rinji von Wincott *Major - Okamura Trio *Medarots/Medabots Damashii - Metabee *Monster (anime) - Dieter *Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden - Uzumaki Naruto, Akamaru, Mecha Naruto, & Uzumaki Menma *Naruto Spin Off : Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals - Uzumaki Naruto *Natsume yujin-cho - Ishio Kai *One Piece - Sabo (Young) *Onegai My Melody - Kuromi *Otaku Sugoi Wa - Yukoni Maseoka *Ouran High School Host Club - Shirou Takaouji *Photon (anime) - Photon Earth *Pokemon Pocket Origin - Red *Princess Princess - Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa (Ep. 10) *Read or Die - Jean Henri Fabre (Boy) *Rurouni Kenshin - Honjo Kamatari *Saru Get You On Air - Satoru *Sisters of Wellber - Tina Lawter *Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! - Kikitchi *The Amazing World of Gumball (Japanese Version) - Gumball Watterson *Yonna in the Solitary Fortress - Piggott *Yes! PreCure 5 - Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters - Mokuba Kaiba *Zatch Bell!! - Ted & Maruss *Zettai Shonen - Wakkun *Zoku Natsume Yujin-Cho - Ishio Kai Anime Films *Children Who Chase Lost Voices - Mimi *Digimon movie 1 - Gomamon *Digimon movie 7 - Takuya Kanbara, Agunimon & BurningGreymon *Digimon movie 12 - Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon & Bukamon *Inazuma Eleven movie - Endou Mamoru & Endou Kanon *Inazuma Eleven Go movie - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven crossover movie - Endou Mamoru *Kakurenbo Hide and Seek - Hikora *Naruto movie 1 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto movie 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto movie 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 1 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 4 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 - Uzumaki Naruto & Menma *Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 - Uzumaki Naruto *Boruto movie - Uzumaki Naruto *The Day That Naruto Became Hokage OVA - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Mission Protect the Waterfall Village - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Konoha Sports Festival - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto & The Three Wishes - Uzumaki Naruto *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto VS Konohamaru - Uzumaki Naruto *Pokemon the Movie : Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - Baraz (Young) *Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1 - Mokuba Kaiba *Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2 - Mokuba Kaiba Songs *"OH! ENKA!" - Naruto *"Life Goes On" - Naruto *"Naruto's Neko Song" - Naruto *"Gyu-ru-ru" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Touki ~Fighting Spirits~" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Naruto Ondo" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Distance" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Tsubomi" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Even in a Future Day" - Uzumaki Naruto *"Salamander" - Takuya Kanbara *"Secret Rendezvous" - Takuya Kanbara *"Muteki na Bataashi" - Gomamon *"Sora wo Kurooru" - Gomamon *"Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto" - Metabee *"Kaze no Muki ga Kattara" - Gon Freecss *"Tobira (Gon and Killua version)" - Gon Freecss *"Hunter Ondo" - Gon Freecss *"GONtte yatsu wa" - Gon Freecss *"ONNAtte subarashii" - Jango-sama *"Tabidachi" - Gon Freecss *"Taisetsuna koto" - Gon Freecss *"Te o Tsunaide" - Gon Freecss *"Futari" (Ask Dr. Rin! with Kana Kouguchi) *"Tomo Yo" - Ted *"Kuroi Hitomi" - Kuromi *"Kuromi Rondo" - Kuromi *"Kuromi Punk" - Kuromi *"Lambo-san's Ambition" - Lambo *"Gyouza Gyuudon no Uta" - Lambo *"Yakusoku no Bashou" - Lambo *"A fun song" - Lambo *"Tatta Latta" - Lambo *"Mirai no Oozora e" - Lambo *"Mata ne no Kisetsu" - Endou Mamoru *"Mamotte Miseru!" - Endou Mamoru *"Dakara Zettai Daijoubu! (GO)" - Endou Mamoru *"Mabushii Mirai Yeah!" - Endou Mamoru *"Reversible" - Rin Natsuki *"Jounetsu" - Rin Natsuki *"Okaerinasai" - Rin Natsuki Video Games *Ape Escape 3 - Satoru/Kei *Battle Stadium D.O.N - Uzumaki Naruto *Garo Mark of the Wolves - Hokutomaru *Grand Kingdom - Teterva *Goes! - Sejm Eli Farce *Hunter × Hunter Ichi o Tsugomono - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Hunter no Keifu - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Maraboroshi no Greed Island - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Kidan no Hihou - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter SoreZore no Ketsui - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Ubawareta Aura Stone - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Michibi Kareshi Mono - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Ryumyaku no Saidan - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen - Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Greed Island - Gon Freecss *Inazuma Eleven 1・2・3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Dash - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Everyday - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Future - Endou Kanon *Inazuma Eleven Game - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven 2 - Endou Mamoru & Endou Kanon *Inazuma Eleven 3 - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO 3 Galaxy - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Strikers - Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Strikers Extreme - Endou Mamoru *Jump Super Stars - Uzumaki Naruto & Gon Freecsss *Jump Ultimate Stars - Uzumaki Naruto & Gon Freecss *J-Stars Victory VS - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto SD Powerful Shippuuden - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden 3D The New Era - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Dairansen! Kage Bunshin Emaki - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Dragon Blade Chronicles - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX Special - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuen Drive - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Council 4 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Naruto VS Sasuke - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Retsuden 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Rumble - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ulitmate Ninja Storm Revolution - Uzumaki Naruto & Mecha Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Clash of a Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Clash of a Ninja 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Konoha Ninpouchou - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Konoha Senki - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ninja Council - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ninja Council 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ninja Council 3 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ninja Destiny - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Path of the Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 - Uzumaki Naruto- *Naruto Ninja Destiny - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori VS Rasengan - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Rise of a Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto The Broken Bond - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ultimate Ninja - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm - Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles - Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 - Uzumaki Naruto *Radiata Stories - Jack Russell *Street Fighter Alpha 3 - Rainbow Mika Drama CDs *Mainichi Seiten! - Mayumi Obinata *Soul Eater - Maka Albarn *The Day of the Revoulation - Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa Quotes *Junko Takeuchi asks Yuko Sanpei about her first impression of Boruto. Sanpei says that the biggest feeling was that he was Naruto’s son, so at first she wondered at what points to make him like Naruto (referring to when she’s playing him), but she ending up only thinking about Naruto. She had to try to play it while intentionally not looking at the Naruto series up until now. She had to think more about the relation between Boruto and Naruto. *Junko Takeuchi then mentions that Boruto is at a rebellious age, and asks to compare Boruto at his rebellious age to themselves at their rebellious age. Takeuchi admits hers was pretty close to Boruto’s, while Yuko Sanpei says she was pretty much a good kid. Takeuchi said that when she was a kid, she wished that her father had used a more gentle voice with her at the time. She says she was more like Boruto than Naruto, and called her younger self “a not-so-cute brat.” She wants to dedicate this movie to her father. Knownable Roles *'Uzumaki Naruto' and Akamaru in Naruto Shippuuden/Naruto. *'Gon Freecss' in (1999) Hunter X Hunter series. *'Takuya Kanbara' in Digimon Fronter. *'Gomamon (Adventure)' in Digimon Adventures/Digimon Adventures 02 & Digimon Tri. *'Endou Mamoru' in Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven : Galaxy. *'Mokuba Kaiba' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters/Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie 1 & 2. *'Uzumaki Menma' in Naruto Shippuuden movie 6/Naruto Shippuuden Ep. 427 - 428. *'Young Baraz' in Hoopa The Mischief Pokemon & Pokemon the Movie : Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *'Young Lambo' in Katekyo Hitman Reborn *'Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa' in Princess Princess and The Day of The Revolution. *'Noel' in Claymore *'Dieter' in Monster (anime) *'Gumball Watterson' in The Amazing World of Gumball * Red in Pokemon Pocket Origin *'Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge' in Yes Pretty Cure 5/Pretty Cure Splash Star. *'Mecha Naruto' in Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Revolution Trivia *Her blood type is B'''. *Her hobbies are '''reading and drawing. *Her two most knownable characters (Uzumaki Naruto and Gon Freecss) share the same blood type as her. Along with her co star friend, Yuko Sanpei who also shares the same blood type. *She uses her Naruto voice for all the boy characters along with one female character that she voiced. *Her favorite role is Uzumaki Naruto. *During Part I, it was difficult for Takeuchi to voice Naruto in his Nine-Tailed Demon Fox form and during the fight against Sasuke, due to the suffering Naruto was going through. *Takeuchi's opinion regarding him changed to "a very reliable young man". She admires his ability to prioritize and calmly make important decisions, and believes these traits will inspire viewers worldwide. *Takeuchi admits during the post ending scene of Naruto Shippuuden movie 7, that she wanted to play Naruto's son. *Junko Takeuchi and Yuko Sanpei worked together on three different anime projects. The first was Yes! PreCure 5, where Junko Takeuchi played the best friend of the main character, Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge. Whereas Yuko Sanpei played the main character, Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream. It turns out that both of their characters on this series are female. The second anime series was Inazuma Eleven, where Junko Takeuchi plays the main character, a boy name Endou Mamoru. Whereas Yuko Sanpei plays a minor boy character name Afuro Terumi. The last and current anime that they do together is Naruto, where Junko Takeuchi plays the main character Uzumaki Naruto. Whereas Yuko Sanpei plays Naruto's son, Uzumaki Boruto. Gallery